The Blue Haired Psycho
by Fiallah
Summary: Haku always saw the negatives of the situation, and Kaito decides to make her see the brighterside of thing. Things like ice cream and stolen ribbons, and negativity can make it turn to rape, murder and blackmail. Rewrite of 'My psychopath Ice cream boy'
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a new account for reasons that don't matter to you

* * *

No matter how sunny it may be, it might as well be raining in Haku's. The poor girl could never find happiness no matter where she went, the people she lived with didn't help the depression she felt on a regular basis, and her drinking wasn't doing her any good either. No matter what setting, no matter how joyous it may be, Haku's presence was enough to suck the life out of it. So that's why she spent her time alone, in the park, sitting on the bench under the tree. Her head bowed, sometimes buried with in her hands, her face cringed up and red, her eyes wet and burning, and her head ached from all the squinting she did. The people who passed by wouldn't do anything but let the silver haired girl wallow in self loathing, no one had the time to get caught up in an unnoficials misery.

Well, that is, until Kaito happened to pass by Haku.

So when Haku had her face buried in her hands, she was taken by surprise when she felt the empty space on the bench next to her get taken, she lifted her head from her hands and looked next t her, seeing the blue haired man with that eerily innocent smile on his face, with his hand held out towards her, holding a Styrofoam bowl of peach colored ice cream.

Despite the nice gesture, it was foreign to Haku, she scowled, "What are you doing?' She asked bitterly.

Kato's smile vanished and his eyes opened, tilting his head slightly, "You don't like ice cream?" He asked in an innocent tone, it only made it creepier; of course Kaito didn't have the best reputation. He and Haku never talked much, and that smile of his… he just had a creepy aura around him whenever he had it on his face, he didn't even have to have it. He just came off like he will snap your neck at any moment. But like Haku had any interaction with the officials besides Meiko, maybe they were just rumors.

"I didn't say that." She retorted, crossing her arms, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to take a seat to enjoy my ice cream when I saw you sitting here and thought you would like some," Kaito smiled a kind smile, "ice cream cheers me up."

"Well maybe you should get to know someone before you do things like that." She turned, looking away from him, but Kaito didn't seem to give up.

"So you don't like ice cream?" He asked again. Haku eyes widen is shock, what was he, stupid? Haku looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No," she responded, "I'm saying I don't like idiots who just do something like that."

"What? You mean you just sit here crying and you don't expect anyone to help?" Kaito seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't cry; I just come here to think." Her voice became quiet, as if the last part was meant for her to hear, "And to get away from that hell hole."

"So you don't want anyone to talk to you, it seems like you need someone to talk to."  
She scoffed, "I don't come out here so people can sympathize with me, not like they could to begin with."

"Oh, but maybe they can." Kaito smiled hopefully. "You'll never know, you need to let people in."

"Now why the hell would I do-"

Kaito cut her off, as sad look on his face as he placed his free hand over his face dramatically, as if defeated by her constant insistence that she didn't want help, "Oh, I was afraid you would react like this, except-" He smiled sadly, sliding his hand off his face "I thought you would swat it out of my hands or something, that would really be mean." He chucked, and faced forward as if to get up, "Well, I guess I'll be going, sorry for interrupting." He sat up, Haku gasped, a surprised look on her face as she looked at Kaito get up

"Wait!"

For a split second, there was a malice filled smile on Kaito's face before he turned around with that frown he had just a few moments ago. "What is it?"

"It's just that." Haku stuttered, trying to find the words, "You should've done something earlier, I mean, you just thought of doing this."

"Well, your reaction wasn't much help, do you want to talk about it? I just want to help, I mean, you look so sad all the time." He held out his free hand, an act of chivalry, or kindness. Haku looked at it as if she didn't know what to do with it, "Do you want to talk to someone about it?"

Haku felt her face become a bit warm, and lifted up her hand, maybe this would be good for her, to talk about her problems, even if no one was listening. But maybe Kaito will listen to her, Meiko was a drunk, like hell she'd have any good advice. Kaito took her hand before she could raise it up all the way and yanked her up onto her feet, Haku groaned out in pain, the grip on her hand was hard, but it loosened when she was up on her feet, but the pull was forceful enough that if it weren't for Kaito quickly grabbing onto her shoulder she would've landed on him. Kaito chuckled, looking at Haku.

"You ok?" He asked, Haku nodded, and Kaito once again took her hand and led her towards one of the tables, which weren't far away. Taking the closest one near by, Kaito let go of Haku's hand so she could take a seat, and he took the one opposite. Once he sat down, he slid the bowl over to Haku, she looked down at it, seeing that most of it had melted, she looked at it, disappointed, Kaito saw the look in her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, you did take a while, but it's still good." He tried to encourage her to eat it, Haku smiled and took the plastic spoon that was sticking out of it, and looked at the dripping blob of ice cream on it, she hasn't had ice cream in a while, and the last flavor she had was vanilla. It smelt fruity, so much she was afraid she wouldn't like it, she wasn't one for sweet things. She looked at Kaito, who's smile got wider when she looked at him as if to encourage her. Haku looked back at the spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth, and upon feeling the cool sweet treat in her mouth, she let out a sound of delight. It was so sweet, so smooth, and it melted in her mouth, filling it was a peach flavored crème.

She took the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed the ice cream, a bright smile on her face, it was probably the truest and happiest smile anyone has seen on her face, and Kaito had the privilege to see it. He tilted his head, closing his eyes, "You like it?"

Haku looked at him, nodding with an agreeing hum before digging to at the ice cream at an alarmingly fast rate. "I know just where to go for ice cream." He said, then he opened his eyes to see Haku wolfing down the ice cream, he frowned, looking worriedly at her. "Wait." He reached out towards her, "Don't eat to fast or you'll-" He was then cut off by Haku letting out a pained moan and grabbing her forehead as she cringed her face in pain. "Brian freeze" He finished, watching as Haku moaned in pain, it was probably the first she has gotten in a while, seeing how much pain it caused her, he got up, then too a seat next to her and used on hand to grab her shoulder. "Here." He used his other hand to force her head from her hand so he could get enough room, "I have a trick." Kaito took his hand from her shoulder, made it into a fist with his thumb sticking out, and the stuck his thumb inside of her mouth.

Haku gasped on his thumb, feeling it press against the roof of her mouth, "Hey, what are you-" She complained, albeit muffled against his thumb in her mouth, she tried licking his hand in an effort to disgust him and pull his hand out of her mouth (which to her surprise his hand tasted like strawberries) but then she felt the pain in her head start to slowly fade away as Kaito pressed it against the roof of her mouth, and when the pain subsided, Kaito pulled his saliva covered thumb from her mouth and wiped it off his jacket.

"Pressing your thumb against the roof of your mouth makes it go away."

Haku scowled, "You could've told me that instead of sticking your thumb in my mouth, I could've bitten it off."

Kaito smiled, "But you didn't." He giggled, giving her chin a few strokes of his thumb before pulling it away, "And that's what matters, I don't think you would want a thumb in your mouth as much as I would, right?"

Haku blushed, recoiling in her seat, if she was wise, she would've left then and there, and for some reason, she didn't want to, like something was keeping her there. She sighed, shaking her head, there were rumors that Kaito wasn't exactly right in the head, was this what they meant? It must be, no one just shoves their thumb into other people's mouths.

"But, I didn't invite you here just so we could do that, I wanted to talk to you, it's clear you need someone to tell your problems to." He scotched back in his seat, wanting to give Haku room.

"Oh, right." Haku looked back at her ice cream, taking in another spoonful to get the taste of Kaito's hand out of her mouth. Kaito looked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So." He began, "Where do want to start? You don't have to tell me everything, just why you feel sad all the time, after all, it isn't right for such a pretty girl to spend most of her time crying."

Haku's eyes widen at the words 'pretty girl', it was one of the few compliments she had received. She blushed, gasping softly before recoiling, looking away from the blue haired man. "Well." She said quietly, "I guess it's mostly because of how I'm treated."

"Examples." Kaito urged her, although she could tell he wasn't trying to come off as demanding.

She was silent, trying to come up with something before continuing, "I'm one of the older fan-mades, older than most of the official ones. Older than Luka, Gakupo, even Rin and Len, and yet I'm still seen as fan-made." She stopped, reaching over to take another bite of her ice cream before she saw Kaito take the spoon along with a dollop of ice cream in it; she looked at him, seeing him hold the spoon near her mouth. Her blush got darker, and after a moments hesitation she took the spoon into her mouth, once again having her mouth filled with that sweet, fruity cream. She pulled her mouth off of the spoon and swallowed the ice cream, the taste lingering in her mouth once again; it was like some sort of truth serum, because it was easier to tell Kaito her problems. She sighed, "I was in Project diva, I even have my own song that was made by Monty and yet, I'm still unofficial. I still don't even have a voice; I'm just the failed result of a noob trying out Miku. And now, having a Vocaloid out of tune is the next big thing. What if I just disappear? Hell, being out here is something most of the others can't do." Or perhaps the others just didn't like being outside of the sewers, the light hurts their eyes, it was to a lesser extent for Haku, Neru, and Dell.

"But have you ever thought that it was intentional? If you're just Miku with a deeper voice, I'd wish it was you who had the spotlight and she was simply a high pitched version of you."

Haku gasped, looking at Kaito who still had that bright smile on his face, "Haku, you need to stop thinking so negatively, and just be thankful you aren't like the others. You have what most of them don't, soon enough you'll have your own voice."

Haku blinked at him for a moment, and scowled, "Stop saying things like that." She said, her voice now low, "You're only saying those things."

Kaito frowned, "No, I'm not."  
"Yes, all those sugared words won't get you anywhere. Now I told you my sad story, now tell me what made you think this was a good idea?" Her voice started to tremble.

"Haku." Kaito said sadly, it sounded like Haku was about to cry, "I'm not lying."

"Shut up." Haku's voice started to crack, "Just, leave me alone…"

"Haku." He said again, "Is it because you'd been lied to way to much?"

"Shut up!" She screamed, lifting her head up to show the tears in her eyes, "Stop trying to make me feel better, it's not working!"  
"It was working a moment ago, and then you were convinced I was lying to you, see." Kaito stopped to grab Haku's chin and force her to look at him again, "You're not getting what I'm saying, you're thinking about what can go wrong. If I was lying, it'd be better to convince yourself that I wasn't, but I'm not lying."

Haku let out a gasp, blinking away a few tears; Kaito watched them quickly slide down her cheeks and between his fingers. Kaito stared at her for a bit, and let out a shaky breath, like he was just as surprised and unsure as she was. Kaito leaned down, and took his hand from her chin and wrapped his arms around her.

Haku gasped, feeling Kaito rest his head on her shoulder, his hands slipping around her, stroking her long silver ponytail gently. Haku stared at the background behind him, her eyes filled with shock as Kaito petted her head.

"Haku, I'm not lying." He whispered in her hair. "But perhaps…" He added, quiet, to a point Haku thought he was just whispering sweet nothings in his ear before she felt her hair slide from the position it was usually in, wrapped up in a ponytail. Something slipped, and her eyes opened, a confused look on her face as she felt her hair spread along her back, her eyes widen and she pushed Kaito away, feeling her hair drag along. When Kaito was away from her, his hand was held out, showing a long purple and black ribbon. She stared at it, and then looked back him in shock.

"What the…" She muttered.

"I figured we could start things off like this."

Her mood did a complete one eighty at Kaito's action, her eyes brows kitted together and her face once again became red with anger. "Let's start what off?' She asked, getting a bit crossed.

Kaito smiled, back to that creepy child like one, "You'll have to figure that out Haku, I've been walking by, seeing you so depressed, and for petty reasons."

Petty? "What the fuck do you mean by petty?!"

Kaito clicked his tongue at her tone as he nodded in disapproval. "Temper, Haku, we don't want to start this off on the wrong foot now, do we?"

"Start what off?" She asked again, her voice becoming louder, getting impatient with Kaito.

"You won't get to know with that attitude." Kaito said, frowning, "Now, I really don't care how much this ribbon is to you, I'm keeping it for the time being." Then he smiled, "I mean, your hair looks really pretty down like that, don't you want to look pretty, all that crying won't do you any good."

Haku gasped, getting angrier with the blue haired man, "I didn't ask you for fucking beauty tips, now give me back my fucking ribbon." Haku tried to grab the ribbon from Kaito, but he pulled his hand away.

"Watch your language, such a pretty girl shouldn't be tossing curse words like that, it makes you look ugly." He wagged a finger at her with a menacing smile, like he was enjoying this.

Haku gasped, not at him calling her ugly, but how he seemed to go from calling her pretty to telling her how to be pretty for him. It was really starting to piss her off, while Haku stuttered in anger, Kaito shoved the ribbon into his pocket.

"I'm taking this ribbon, your hair looks better down, don't you want to look nice for me?"

"Who said I wanted to impress you?" She spat, disgusted at Kaito's claim.

"Aw…" He coos, "I'm she the others will think the same, and that someone will comment on how lovely you look with your hair down while you come running after me screaming murder." He said mockingly before he got up onto his feet, "So go on, at any time look for me, I'm sure they'll let you up on the main floor, right?" He tilted his head, and giggled before turning and walking away, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later, and that I'll be needing a new door at some point." He added with another eerie chuckle at the end before walking away while waving 'good-bye' over his shoulder, leaving Haku to wonder what he was trying to do.

She sat there for a while, her hair heavy enough that keeping her head forward wasn't easy as it was with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It wasn't until Haku noticed the ice cream was fully melted and warm that she had to get up, an angry look on her face, she growled at the still bowl of melted ice cream and pulled back her hand before whipping it down towards the bowl and knocking it onto the ground, peach ice cream splattering on the table and the ground next to the table, spilling from the cup and forming a puddle around it. The sweet taste that the ice cream left a bad taste in her mouth, a sickly sweet taste that almost made her gag.

"What the hell did he mean?' She muttered to herself, "Is this some game he's playing?" She bowed her head, her eye twitching, "That blue haired fucker will learn better if he's gonna fuck with me."


	2. Chapter 2

I will not lie; the Catherine soundtrack really helped me out on this one.

* * *

Haku lacked a lot of things, like spare ribbons and information about Kaito and who he really is. Where they really true, what they say about him? That he's a psycho? Though one thing Haku did have was someone with information.

"So I ran into Kaito today." Haku said to Meiko as she tipped the sake cup into her mouth, savoring the taste and trying slow down her still beating heart. The aforementioned woman had commented that she seemed a bit on edge earlier that night. Meiko looked over at her, like it really wasn't that big of news, and it wasn't considering how far back her and Kaito went.

"So? I did to, though I did beat the shit out of him." She said, seeming to be withdrawn, "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"He brought me ice cream?" It sounded more like a question to whether it was weird of Kaito to do something like that. To Meiko, it wasn't.

"So?" She looked back in front of her, "Come on, if this is something interesting than just skip to the point already, the only weird thing that's happened today is seeing you with your hair down." She pointed at her hair; Haku blushed in embarrassment, really wishing that Meiko wouldn't point it out. But Haku never did take her ribbon out; it was a bitch to put in her hair anyway.

"Yeah, he kind of… took it." Haku scratched the back of her head as Meiko shot her an odd glance.

"Really? Kaito took your ribbon?" She scoffed, taking a sip of her own drink, seemingly agitated by Haku's complaints, "That's pretty tame compared to what he steals from Miku."

"Oh," Haku looked at Meiko, "And what would that be?"

"Her underwear, and you're complaining about how he stole that fucking hair thing, come on, you look good without it." She smiled, giving her a rough pat on the back.

"That's what he said…" Haku trailed off as she took another sip of her sake, "he said that I should look pretty for him." She blushed, those words being said in that condescending voice ringing in her head, she closed her eyes, trying to forget about it.

"Hmm, that's... weird." Meiko took another sip of her beer as she tried to muster up the words, trying to make Haku feel better after noticing how she seemed to get more and more shaken up as she talked about it.

"He stuck his finger in my mouth."

Meiko brought her glass down as she nearly spat out her drink. Heaving as she tried to swallow her drink until it roughly slid down her throat, burning more than usual on the way down. She panted a bit before she looked at Haku, "Ok, what the fuck was he trying to do exactly?"

"He said he was trying to cheer me up or something." Haku wasn't even able to look at Meiko, afraid that she might be laughing at her. Meiko was never one to take things seriously, but she'd be surprised.

"Haku… maybe it'd be best if you do what we all do, and stay the hell away from Kaito. Buy yourself another ribbon or something, I mean, it can be replaced, right?" Meiko smiled nervously. They both knew it was easier said than done to avoid someone like Kaito.

"Yeah, I guess." Haku said quietly. Though it won't be the same. Caffien gave it to her.

"Still, Kaito has done stranger things, at least I'm sure he has." Meiko looked away, taking another swig of her beer. Haku sighed, looking away as she sipped on her sake cup into her mouth, relishing the numb feeling it brought her. Hopefully Meiko was right, that Kaito was just being an idiot or a creep, or both. Bringing her head down, she tried to think deeper into this; even though it was probably a good idea not to if she wanted it out of her head.

"Excuse me." Meiko and Haku looked up at the bartender, "The men over at the table over there paid for a few drinks for you." The old man pointed, and Meiko and Haku looked to the table of four rather handsome men, the one with a red hat and blond chin strap waved slyly at them, or maybe just Meiko. The brunette gave a lewd grin and waved back, Haku looked in front of her, not in the mood for this until she heard Meiko sit up from her seat.

"Wait, where're you going?' Haku asked franticly with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Getting some dick, what about you?"

"Please, don't go yet." Haku reached out, Meiko could tell she was scared out of her mind, but she stepped back when Haku reached out for her as if she was some sort of teddy bear.

"Haku, I think you're way to paranoid. Kaito isn't here, I said he was fucked up but that's about all he'll do." Meiko gave her a reassuring smile, "If it'll make you feel better, you can help me out with these four guys. The one with the black hair looks like your type."

Haku looked down and sighed, "What the hell did I expect anyway?" She nodded, lifting herself up from her awkward position and rested her arms on the bar counter, "I guess you're right." She said before taking another sip of her sake, trying to calm her nerves, "I guess I was being a bit paranoid." She smiled as she closed her eyes, though unpleasant thoughts filled in the darkness. Meiko chuckled and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's right, now I'm gonna get laid, like I said, join in whenever you feel like." Turning her back, Meiko gave Haku a nonchalant flick of her wrists before walking over to the table of four to fulfill her dirty desires. Haku sighed, goddamn she was a slut. Taking another sip of her sake, she felt nothing from it besides the numb feeling it gave her when it went down her throat, she never got drunk that much any more, her tolerance has gotten so high she really can't get drunk. It was getting more and more expensive, and she'd be broke if the Boss didn't give her a very slight discount that he may as well not give her one at all. Either way, it felt like people felt pity just from being around her. Rubbing her pounding head, she whimpered, the events from today refused to leave her head. She looked behind her, seeing Meiko was already wrapped around the guy with the hat, maybe she should join in. One big drunken orgy should make the though go away for a little bit, right?

She sighed, looking back at the table and took another sip of her sake. She wasn't as forgetful as Meiko and at times like these she actually envied that.

From her peripheral vision she could see someone take a seat next to her, and in the very corner of her eye she could make out a tinge of blue hair. Her eyes widen as she heard a familiar chuckle.

"I'm not surprised I'd see you with her, she was having a bad day today. I'm not sure about the details, though, maybe she told you anything? Or was it all about you?" He asked as Haku looked over at him with her red eyes wide and her heart pounding hard within her chest. Kaito's grin got wider as he felt her anxiousness radiate off of her. "So, come on, tell me, did she get into an argument with the fly or something?"

Haku tilted her head, confused, "What?"

Kaito's smile vanished, "Oh, right! I was referring to Miku, she's attracted to sugar like a fly, hence the nickname." Kaito chuckled, "Pretty clever, right?"

"It has... a much nicer meaning than I thought." Hey, it could be worse. She could be annoying like a fly. He could crush her like a fly. But Kaito only told her that, Miku was all of those things to him.

"Yeah, it does. Now, why are you here? They're better ways to deal with your problems then drowning them in watered down sake."

Haku used her free hand to twiddle with a few loose strands of silver hair, "Well, it would explain why it's so hard for me to get drunk." She muttered as she glanced into her sake glass, trying to look as calm as possible. Things like nervousness he could feed off of, at least that's what she believed, it's what made her such of an easy target before.

"Why would you want to get drunk? It's bad for you." Kaito frowned as he slid his arm on the table to grasp the sake from Haku's hand.

"Hey!" Haku gasped, looking at Kaito angrily as he placed the sake beside him and looked at her with a blank expression. "Give it back." She reached over; Kaito grabbed her wrist and brought it up with a tight grip.

"Hey, ow-, let go of my arm!" She growled, thrashing her hand in his grip, only making Kaito grip down harder onto it until Haku finally stopped, the pain traveling down her arm and cutting off the feeling to her hand.

"Watered down or not, I think you've had enough." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do about my health?" She demanded, Kaito didn't respond, instead he looked over, a smile different than that childlike on he always had whenever he'd greet her. He seemed to be looking over at the table with the four guys Meiko went to seduce, Haku looked over, seeing that was the case.

"I'm surprised you could call her a friend. I've heard what you were saying." Haku gasped, looking back to meet his angered gaze, the grip on her wrist got tighter, and she arched her back, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out in pain. "I'm sure she'd tell you she'd protect you from me, but instead she goes and whores herself out to a bunch of lonely men who buy her a few drinks."

Haku gasped at how he referred to Meiko, "She isn't that bad of a friend." Even if she wasn't the greatest.

"Then why isn't she over here? I'm sure she'd love to kick my ass from hell and back again, it won't make much a difference." He batted his bright eyes at Haku; Haku stared into them, at her terrified expression that reflected off of them. He chuckled, and reached his arm to place his hand against Haku's cheek. Instead of pulling away or pushing it away from her, she seemed to lean into his touch, his hand so soft and that scent of strawberries still lingered on his palm.

"If it's supposed to keep me away, she's wasting her time. I think you should tell her that when you have the chance." Kaito straightened his back and then leaned in towards Haku, their faced bare centimeters away from each other. His breath smelt of chocolate ice cream and it danced below her nostrils. It was hypnotizing; she could see her eyes go dull within his. His smile got bigger.

"I hate going to places like these. I hate seeing you here with that stupid tramp, you want to leave."

Haku whimpered, her lips trembling. "No I don't." Yes she did.

"I have your hair ribbon."

Haku pulled away with a gasp, all doubts that filled her mind gone. Kaito bowed his head and reached into his hair, which had a few silver clumps popping out of it. Kaito pulled on one of them, and out of his hair came that long purple, black and silver ribbon Haku has went worried about.

"Safe and sound, I saw how much this ribbon meant to you. I couldn't just throw it out." He admitted, "You mean much more to me than you think."

"But why?"

Kaito chuckled, "Because, I like-"

Kaito's neck jerked towards the bar, Haku looked next to him, and saw Meiko grab Kaito by the hair and forcefully pull him from his seat and slammed him to the ground, face first. Kaito only groaned as he felt his nose smash onto the ground and fill up with blood, gagging as it filled up his sinuses and leak into his mouth.

Meiko panted as she brought her leg back and kicked Kaito in the gut; Haku flinched as she heard it land with a hoarse cry of pain. Meiko let the pain settle in for Kaito, then she crouched down next to Kaito and pulled his head up by the hair, showing his crooked smile and battered nose. The men Meiko had been spending time with look horrified as they watched the scene.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled, her eyes boring into his.

"Come now, Meiko. Maybe I just wanted a drink." He rasped, specks of blood landing on Meiko's cheek. Meiko narrowed her eyes, trying to make he look like the bad guy?

"Don't think I don't know why you're here." Her face got a bit closer.

"I can't say hi to Haku? My aren't you possessive." He let out a weak laugh; Meiko brought her head back and lifted Kaito's head up a bit more, about to slam it down once more. A hand came down and took Meiko by the wrist.

"Wait!" Haku exclaimed, Meiko looked at her, confused.

"Maybe he did just want to say hi."

Kaito grinned when he heard the sound of Haku defending him, though with the crooked smile he already had it was hard for anyone to notice.

"He was going to give me my ribbon back, right?" Haku looked at him, only seeing the back of his head. Kaito gave a nod, "Yeah, I was." He groaned, and then he stood up, yanking Meiko's hand from his hair as he did blood on his face and the way he smiled unnerved Haku, but tried to ignore it. Kaito held out his hand with her beloved ribbon flowing down his hand, barley touching the floor, Haku quickly grabbed it from him and stood up.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Kaito asked. Haku muttered one, still shaken. Kaito frowned, and turned to leave, his business done.

Meiko growled, "Fucking asshole." She muttered, Kaito hasn't changed a bit; he has a way of bending things to go his way. It's one of few things that genuinely scared Meiko. She turned to face to men, who seemed scared shitless, the little blond beanie boy who was called Toby almost seemed like he was hiding behind sentimental smoker guy. What was his name? Jonny?

"Yeah, you still up for something?" She asked, though it was a bad time.

Haku sighed, looking at Kaito walked out the door, she scowled, something wasn't right. Kaito didn't fully explain why he was doing this. Why did Kaito find her so attractive all of a sudden? Why? So many why's, it made her angry that Kaito was so vague with his reasoning. Before Meiko could even notice she dashed out of the bar and proceeded to follow Kaito back to his place while trying to remain undetected by the blue haired creep.

Plans always changed, but for Kaito they always changed for the better.

By the time Kaito got home, the living room was empty, the scent of spicy foods and cleaning products lingered in the air in a foul scent. From the kitchen he could hear the sound of dishes clinking together, Kaiko must have been doing the dishes. He didn't even bother announcing that he was home to her; it would be the last thing she'd want to hear. He made him way to his bedroom, locked the door and opened his mini fridge, pulling out a pint sized tub of mint and chip ice cream and a spoon from the little spoon holder attached to the fridge. It was his favorite.

He sat down on his bed and waited patiently, peeling the lid and the protective film. If all should go his way then Haku should be arriving soon enough. For now he'll enjoy the calmness of his empty room, taking a bite of his ice cream, he knows the next part would make this more difficult. But what's life without a few bumps in the road? It only made it more fun, and only much more satisfying when he finally gets what he wants.

He took another spoonful of his minty ice cream and smiled, reaching over towards his nightstand, there was a tiny music box, one with a little crank and the roll with the bumps aligned to play his personal favorite, 'Canterella'. He cranked it a few times and the melody started up, and in between mouthfuls of ice cream, he sang out the lyrics where the music box left out from when he last played it.

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete _ _wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

It was his favorite part of the song.

A knock on the door, Kaito placed his ice cream down on the nightstand as the song continued to eerily chime through his room, "What is it?" He asked. There was a bit of what sounded like a scuffle and his locked doorknob jiggled. He grinned, knowing that it was all going his way. It always went his way. He waited, there were three hard punches being thrown at his door, the sound of cracking wood made him think she could actually break it down. There was a break of the hard pounding against the door, and the it busted open, showing a flustered Haku on the other side coming back to a normal stance, seeming to have kicked the door down.

Kaito quickly stood up from his bed, getting ready to confront Haku as she walked over to him.

"What, I gave you back your ribbon, what more do you want from me?" Kaito asked, his arms crossed as he walked by Haku and towards the door. He pulled it back, and saw that the doorknob had left a gapping hole in the wall, he clicked his tongue while nodding his head, "And now because of your anger I have to repair my wall. Do you know how much that costs? Then again this must be nothing compared to the place where you live, I bet it's just cement anyway, not as easy to break, right?" He faced Haku.

"Stop playing these games with me!" Haku exclaimed, Kaito closed the door while keeping a calm attitude, when he was just about ready to slap Haku for vandalizing his property.

"What games am I playing with you? I gave you your ribbon, I didn't stick my finger in your mouth, now your just acting crazy."

"CRAZY?! If anyone's crazy, it's-it's you." Haku pointed at him.

"Now what makes me crazy?" Kaito chuckled, "I can justify all my actions faster than you can ever think of a reason why I'm this madman you think of me to be."

Haku's demeanor seemed to fall, as if she actually took into consideration of what he said. She couldn't think of a reason, and to make this even better. "I stuck my finger in your mouth because you were having a brain freeze. I took your ribbon because you're cute without it, I bought you ice cream to cheer you up, and I went to the bar to cheer you up." While saying this, he only got closer and closer to Haku, who made no effort of backing away from him. She seemed so confused, so lost; her eyes just read 'What am I doing here?' She was so small compared too him, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, which he just noticed as still undone. "I just want to make you happy, Haku." He purred, holding her closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"I... don't need you to be... happy?"

"Then what will make you happy?"

"...Not this."

Haku squirmed in his grip, Kaito only held her tighter. Haku furrowed her eyebrows together and with all she had, she ripped herself from Kaito's grip with a shout, making Kaito stumble back as she glared at him with those fierce red eyes.

"I don't need you to be happy! I don't need anyone to be happy!" She cried, the rage filling her up so much she could feel her eyes start to water. She was getting fed up with Kaito and his vague goals.

Kaito chuckled, nodding his head, "I can never take you seriously when you say that. You can't make yourself happy, watered down sake won't make you happy, no one in that hell hole can make you happy, no one and nothing will make you happy." His grin became sinister, Haku gasped; once again the feeling of her being cornered by a feral beast came to surface, shown in her eyes. She couldn't even pretend not to be intimidated. "I guess all you have is me if you want to be happy."

Haku whimpered, and used the rest of her courage to muster up a scary face, "I don't need to be happy."

"Now you're just lying to yourself."

"I..." Haku trailed off as Kaito was still refusing to give up. "Don't."

"Keep lying to yourself Haku, it won't get you anywhere."

"No, I..." She scowled, "I'm leaving." She stuttered, her face blank and her eyes filled with confusion as she walked past Kaito. The blue haired man glared at her as she shuffled towards the door.

"And who said you could leave?" He growled.

"I... said." Haku said before she heard Kaito approach her from behind, she gasped and began to run for it. Only to be jerk to a stop when she felt something tug her hair, she cried out as she felt her hair pull at the back of her head, a few strands on the lower part of her head falling off, leaving a stinging sensation that brought tears to her eyes as she was forcefully pulled back towards Kaito.

"I didn't say you were allowed to leave." He growled.

"Who the hell are you to say that!" She cried out, struggling only brought her more pain, though she tried to ignore it so she could escape. "Let me go!"

"Learn to behave and I will."

"Fuck you!"

Kaito clicked his tongue while nodding his head, "You think your dirty mouth will threaten me?"

"Fuck you!" Kaito tugged harder on her hair, becoming impatient with Haku. He saw tears begin to well up in her eyes as he tugged, weird, he wasn't even trying that hard.

"Language Haku."

"Fuck. YOU!" She began to chant, "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck off!" She thrashed in his grip, ignoring the pain of the hair at the lower part of her head being ripped out. Kaito simply had that sickly places from as she squirmed for a bit longer before she seemed to give up and fall backwards onto his chest, a pain manifested itself in his abdomen. The grip on her hair seemed to loosen up enough for Haku to slip from his grip And turn to watch Kaito gingerly touch the spot where she elbowed. It was a hard blow, she had to admit, a few grunts escaped Kaito's lips as he looked at where he was hit.

Haku panted, the back of her head stung as he seemed to examine his middle region before he looked up just enough for Haku to see his fiery blue eyes. Haku gasped, and ran out of the room as quickly as she could before Kaito had the chance to do anything else.

Really, Kaito let her go this time. He lifted himself up and let his hand fall to the side as he looked at Haku take a turn and disappear down the hallway. He chuckled, and reached over to close the door, "Oh Haku, you'll learn what will be best for you."

He looked over, the music box chimed once more before coming to a halt next to the mini bucket of melted mint and chip ice cream.

* * *

totally not implying Meiko fucked the guys in Catherine


End file.
